This invention relates to an improvement in fastening arrangements and more particularly, to magnetostrictive fasteners that utilize the principle of magnetostriction to provide enhanced holding action.
Fasteners, such as screws, nails, studs, rivets, nuts and bolts and the like are well known and extensively used to join materials together. Such fasteners tend to loosen, however, especially where the materials joined together undergo stresses and strains. Also, certain types of fasteners are subject to corrosion. Such corrosion action may cause the fastener to loosen because of the reduction in its size or, may make the fastener difficult to take apart which is necessary in the normal maintenance of machinery. Thermal expansion of metals has been utilized to provide long term tightfitting fasteners. For example, pipe connections are commonly made by joining preheated and precooled pipes. There are practical difficulties in applying the principle in other fastening arrangements. The heating equipment needed to provide the required temperature changes may be bulky and nonportable. Also, certain elements to be secured, such as large metal pieces, may not readily change their ambient temperature.
Therefore, a fastening arrangement that would fit tightly by changing dimensions at the time of assembly or disassembly while at the same time not requiring extensive, additional equipment would be a valuable advance in the art of fasteners.